The Saga of Le Morte d'Amour
by Melpomene of Tragic Olympus
Summary: Le Morte de Amour: The Death of Love A powerful curse mastered by few. Used in extreme cases to inflict many levels of pain. Now Rinoa has fallen victim to the vindictive Advina.....is it because of Amaira? Or maybe it has more to do with Blaine...
1. Ch1: How It All Started To Unravel

_**Blaine's Side**_

_**Part one.  
On the day Rinoa died Blaine left on the journey of his life, the journey to bring back the women he loves. He went to the only place he could think of to find the knowledge he needed to get her back, northern Russia. There he would find the only man he knows who could possibly be capable of resurrection. His old master Rusain weird as this man might be with his hermit life in the north he contains more knowledge then most people could acquire in three lives.  
The day Blaine reached him would have been the last day Rusain would ever see. Little did Blaine know he wasnt alone in his search. Thoughts who had killed her had heard of Blaines plans and intend to stop him. Blaine Master Rusain was badly torn up they reached him before Blaine. I know what you come for my young successor you find everything you need for you search in the old druid rituals you most go to the rock formation build by the druids. Stonehenge. uhh master Rusains breathe is starting to fade. Blaine you most wait in tell the un is directly above the tallest stone in the afternoon stand on the far side and when the shadow is cast you must stand directly underneath the stone and chant theses word exactly three times you uhhhhh will figure it out from there as master Rusain dies before him, Blaines eyes start to glow his demon side is starting to change him without his control. The devastation of these two loses will forever change Blaine. **_

_**Part two.  
Blaine finds himself at stonehenge. The sun is almost at the top of the stone. He recalls the chant in his head. Rinoa I will get you bad he closes his eyes and thinks about her smile then walks into the shadow and says the chant. Suddenly a bust of energy surges through his body. The stones in front of him start to glow blue. The blue energy from the stone starts to swarm Blaine. It embraces his body and begins to bring itself inside of him. He tries to fight but cant resist it. The power is too strong to resist. He can feel himself start to slip away. Then his eyes turn bright red and his body changes. Right now he is not Blaine he is different he has become Fury the out of control Fury that he has keep confined for so long. But Fury is the only thing that can save him now. Fury is taking in the energy its changing him. His hands are changing his face and his his eyes. Then its stops everything stops fury falls and together both as one Blaine and Fury black out. **_

**_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_-**

_**My Side...**_

_**After watching her sister pace the room for the umpteenth time, Raina yanked Rinoa by the ear and set her down. "Your DAMN pacing is making me crazy!" She yelled. "I cant help it," whimpred Rinoa. Rinoa had been dead for a while and decided to haunt her little sister, much to Raina's dismay. Raina sighed and went back to her potions and spells in an attempt to revive Rinoa. "Augh! Why am I always the one to save your sorry ass!" Rinoa flashed her sister an innocent smile and said, "Because you wuff meh!" Raina let out a snort and continued with her potion.  
Suddenly, in mid-mix, the entire contents of Raina's potion began to form thick black ooze. Then out of nowhere, the ooze exploded, covering Raina and Rinoa in black goo and knocking them both unconscious. When they came to, Raina noticed her body a few feet from her. "OH SHIT! I DIED! DKSLL;AJ;GJGJD;DGJGJAJKJ  
WTFH! SHIT!" Raina began pulling her hair out while Rinoa just stared off into space. Raina turned to Rinoa and whacked her upside the head hard. "This is all your fault, you dipshit!" Rinoa whimpered and rubbed the spot where Raina hit. "I know, but damn, you hit hard." Raina sighed and rubbed her head. "It's all up to Amaira now. If she cant save us, we're stcuk like thois forever."  
Rinoa looked at Raina in worry. "Does that mean no more bunnies?" Raina was about to hit Rinoa when Amaira came in and told them she had surprising news for them. **_

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Rinoa's Side...**_

_**Part One:**_

_**Meanwhile, Rinoa is slipping in and out of human form. Being a spirit is confusing for one so used to being in a body, so she sticks close to home...namely her sister's home. While she wanders around, mostly following Raina and taking moments to visit Amaira, she wonders why she feels this incredible loss...her head is fuzzy, but she seems to remember Blaine...when she becomes distraught, knowing that Blaine is out there somewhere, Raina attempts to help her sister by trying once again to revive her...but in the process, ends up dying herself...which leaves them both in spirit form...with both Raina and Rinoa, the strongest of the sisters dead, no one is sure exactly what to do. Though Amaira has some idea of how it happened...As Rinoa and Raina listen to Amaira talk to the air, they hear the story spill out...**_

_**Amaira cries to herself and the spirits listening that this is all her fault...that the enchantress who split her into both Marah and Amaira is responsible for this as well...she knew Rinoa was her beloved sister, and decided to use her as a tool to hurt Amaira...and now it has spilled over onto Raina as well...but wait...why now...why would she do this now when she never has before...why would Advina choose to attack her sister unless...she had another reason! Suddenly, Amaira remembers where she heard the name Blaine before...**_

_**Part Two:**_

_**...Rinoa and Raina listen intently to Amaira's words, wondering where they may lead and what the connection to Blaine may be...**_

_**Amaira goes on...connecting it in her head. Blaine...he was the one that Advina cursed...she heard about it when she was trailing her...he got in the way...of her quest for Rusain...does he even know that is why he was cursed, Amaira wonders. It is always dangerous to be connected to one that is marked by a power such as Advina. After all, that is what happened to Marcus...No...do not think about Marcus...**_

_**As Amaira gets lost in her own thoughts, Raina and Rinoa both suddenly begin to comprehend the severity of the situation...and how hard it will be to get out of it. In her anger, Raina's energy spikes and becomes strong enough to knock a box off the shelf...as it falls to the ground, a scroll comes flying out...when Amaira walks across the room to see what fell- looking pointedly in the direction of her sister's spirits, she finds it on the ground and immediately her face changes...this could be what she needs to help fix this...**_

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Amaira's Side**_

_**Part One:**_

_**I cried when I found out my sister had died. I just knew somehow that it had something to do with me, and with Advina. When I saw her body, the mark on her back, I knew it was the Enchantress. Imagine my surprise when a friend of my sisters' revived Rinoa. I thought maybe, just maybe this was over. But then, not long after, she succumbed to death again and I realized what it was...Le Morte de Amour...The Death of Love, roughly translated for those who do not speak French. It is a powerful curse...one not easily broken. The victim dies, many horrible deaths, and no matter how many times they are resurrected, they will not stay alive unless they are brought back by a sacrifice made of pure love. Usually the only way to do it is to be revived by your soulmate, your spirit twin. I knew then that Rinoa would have a hard road back to us. A hard road indeed.**_

_**Part Two:**_

_**That night, in my own home, I told my sisters all about Advina, how she hated me for taking away Marcus' affections all those years ago,and how she would stop at nothing to make me suffer. But as they looked at me, fading in and out, confused, I knew I had to tell them the worst part- I knew I had to tell them about Blaine. So I carefully told Rinoa that this man she had come to regard so highly had been a victim of the same enchantress who had split me into two people so long ago...that he had been caught in the crossfire when she went after Rusain, the man who tried in vein to break this curse on me so many times. While my sisters looked at me in amazement, I told them of how Blaine had been a student of Rusain, and on one particular day, he was in the wrong place at the wrong time. Advina, trying to hit her real target, of course Rusain, hit Blaine instead. Blaine's anger over his sensei's attack pulled all of the evil out of Advina's magic, splitting him into two forms, one human, one demon. After it was all over, Blaine remembered nothing of how he became what he is, I was in shock, and Rusain thought it best not to tell the boy of what had happened, in case he decided to seek out Advina to exact his revenge, knowing she would make quick work of her own creation. Of course, this upset Rinoa greatly, making her strength build briefly, just long enough to read Blaine's momentary thoughts...but all she saw was dark and cold. As Raina and I tried to think of something to calm her, I remembered the scroll in my hand. Excitedly, I showed it to Rinoa, who instantly knew what it was- the key to Advina's whereabouts. Raina, spurred by her own anger, exclaimed that Advina could never match up to the three of us together in power. While I hope that to be true, I do not know...**_


	2. Ch2: Two Sides Of The Anger Coin

_**Blaine Side...**_

Part Three:

**_Part three.  
Its dark, there is cold steel press against his face and arms. He can't move. Foot steps start to be herd around him, not strong steps but sharp and light. Like a woman in heals. "So Blaine… do you have any idea how you just fucked yourself?" she lets out a soft yet disturbing giggle. The foot steps come closer. From what he can hear she is right I front of him. "You know… it's really too bad. You could have been of good use to me. Hmmm. I might still be able to have a little fun though." He feels her scrap her nails gently down his thigh, then she digs in and slices down his leg. Blaine stays quit, but he can't keep the expression on his face. He shows his pain. "Blaine. Do you know what you are strapped to right now?" he stays silent. "I like to call it my little personal chemical devastation machine" the disturbing giggle again. "See everyone you are connected to will be devastated… (She giggles once more) you're going to be dead Blaine and there's no one who can stop it." She starts to step away from Blaine, but he notices something. He can feel her. Not by touch but he can feel her energy her aura … her soul.  
"Fry his brain" he can also feel a man. And here can here gears turning. A sudden sharp pain. Like his wrists and face a being bitten into. Then he feels the scorcher in his blood. He can't hold back the pain this time he lets out a scream "ahhhhhhhh… what is this!" she starts to laugh at his pain the torture is exciting her. Then it happens. The power from the stone, the power that is now within him, and the power that's now within fury. He starts to change.  
His hand start to glow blue his body begins to go to expand. His muscles are tripling in size and his eyes his eyes turn burning red. Huge blue wing tair out of his back breaking through this ristrants. He rips off the metal from his face and breaks his wrists free from the machine. His eyes role back into his head as the poison in his blood is overwhelm and expels through his wounds. "Where is she!" he looks to a small man in white overcoat. Quivering he drops to his knees. "I don't know she just vanished when you… you… when you start … changing." The man faints.   
---------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

_**My Side...**_

_**Part Two:**_

_**After letting her anger subside and punching numerous non-exsitant holes through walls, Raina sat on her coffee table and let out a long, aggrivated sigh.  
She glared daggers at Rinoa from time to time and hugged a beautiful stuffed tiger her love had gotten her just week prior to all the calamity. Rinoa stole a look at the toy and giggled insanely until Raina knocked her off her ass with a flying tackle. "SHUT UP YOU AIR HEADED PEABRAIN!" After a few minutes of rollong around like a couple of catfighters, Amaira sepereated the girls and put them in netural corners.  
Raina could feel her blood pressure spiking immensely.  
"I dont give a fuck who I have to fight, just for the love of GOD! Let me fight SOMEONE!" She gripped her hair again and gave it a shapr tug, making Rinoa wince and Amaira roll her eyes. "Dammit Raina, you are too tempermental,"chastised Amaira. Raina glared at Amaira and only spoke one sentence before punching another non-existent hole in the wall. "Where the fucking hell do I find this whats-her-face , and how do I kill it?" **_


	3. Ch3: The Hunt For Advina

**Raina, Rinoa and Amaira's side:**

**Raina grew impatient and went outside. Unbeknownst to her, her love Itachi had wandered by to see her after being on countless missions with Akatsuki. He took one look at her pale complexion and balled his hnads into fists. "It happened again, didnt it?", he said through gritted teeth. Raina nodded and sighed heavily. With Raina re-telling the story in every damn bloody detail, Itachi's anger grew immensely and he punched the nearest tree until it became toothpicks.   
"I swear I will not rest until you are back in my arms."   
Raina shook her head and warded him off. "No, I will come back when it is my time, and it is not my time yet. So damnit all, Itachi. Be fucking patient. For my sake as well as yours." Itachi folded his arms and sighed .  
"Fine, I will, but I will find whomever is responsible and kill them." Raina let out an annoyed sigh and tugged at her pale white hair harder than ever. "Augh! I swear if one more thing goes wrong, I'm gonna go into that white light and blow heaven to hell." At that she turned to find Amaira and Rinoa putting things into bags, readying for the trip to Advina's lair.**

"So, how are we going to make this trip?" she asked. Rinoa held out her hand, then took Amaira's.   
"If he's going, you're going to have to hold on to him tightly with all your power, cause I have never attempted it with this many people before. Raina raised an eyebrow.  
"Attemted what, damnit?" Rinoa laughed a bit.  
"Did you forget that I can teleport? Little left over ability from my time with the gypsies over in Bucharest. Though I dont think I have ever skipped over an ocean before..."  
Raina looks worried for a moment, but Amaira just shakes her head and tells her it is time to go...they will revive Raina in the best way she knows how. Wondering what that means, she takes Rinoa's hand, then looks to Itachi to see if he is going to come...when he nods, she takes his hand and prepares for Rinoa to botch this terribly and land them in Siberia. Reading her thoughts, Rinoa frowns, but then closes her eyes, prepared to start, when suddenly the door bursts off it's hinges. They all turn to look, and before them stands an imposing woman with dark hair and bright purple eyes.

"Advina...", Amaira gasps, just before the woman brings her staff around and lets loose with something akin to a thunderbolt. Amaira tries to grab them both, but only catches Rinoa as Itachi has already pulled Raina away, but to no avail. Raina takes most of the hit from the bolt, which leaves everyone else reeling. The room fills with smoke, and then just as quickly as she was there, Advina was gone. As they all get to their feet, Raina realizes that she is, in fact, alive. 

"HOLY...LOOK! I'M REVIVED!" she screams, hugging Itachi, who is looking at her strangely. Then she notices so are Amaira and Rinoa.  
"WHAT! Do I have a second head?"   
Rinoa and Itachi stare dumbstruck, as Amaira begins to laugh.   
"Ahhh, yes. Advina screwed up her own curse this time...instead it became a blessing."  
Confused as to what she means, Raina scratches her head. Amaira, still smirking, hands her a mirror. Suddenly Raina sees what all the looks are about- she has wings! Not only does she have wings, but her hair and eyes have changed...to black and purple. Rinoa comes over, looking weary.  
"It's ok, we'll fix it"  
Raina waves her off..."Fix it! Hell no! I'm a freakin fairy! Why would I want to fix this!" she says as she flutters her wings. Amaira just shakes her head.  
"Yes, it would seem Raina's desires overcame the magic...and she got exactly what she wanted."   
"To be an overgrown insect?" Rinoa wisecracked. As Raina whacked her, Amaira laughed.  
"No...to be alive and to be a fairy...but Rai...you will have time to play with your wings later, we must go." With that and a nod, they all joined hands and began the final part of this journey to save a sister's soul. 


	4. Ch4: The Fight And Death Comes Again

_**Blaine   
After leaving the underground torture chamber he finds himself in Tokyo. Right in the middle of the busy city itself. Then he feels it. "its her." He can feel her now, Rinoa. He can feel her spirit. All this time he thought that she was gone. he takes to the air and rushes to find her**_

Amaira

There we were, in the middle of a field. Right away, I knew Raina was going to assume this was a terrible botch on Rinoa's part, but I knew we were in just the right place. I looked at Raina.  
"Are you ready?" I asked her.  
"Ready for what?" she said, too focused on her new wings. I chuckled, then held up the revival potion in my hand.  
"You know this alone will not work for Rinoa, not with Advina in the same room. We're going to have to do an energy transfer". At that, Raina nodded.  
"Hai, I understand"   
I handed a nervous Rinoa the bottle, uncorked, and she drank it while Raina and I prepared for the transfer. As soon as we were centered- and Itachi was safely out of the way- we surrounded our sister and began to give her the life she would need to complete this fight. As the ball of energy became brighter around us, I could hear Itachi mucking about, trying to get a look at Raina. I watched Rinoa carefully as she became stronger by the moment; then, seeing her eyes reach the desired intensity of blue, signaling the return of her full power capacity,I let up. Having been successful, Raina and I disengaged, and walked a few feet back from the still glowing Rinoa, just in case she had the sudden urge to blast someone for the fun of it. Satisfied that she was suffering no post-death psychosis, I returned to the task at hand.  
Looking pointedly at my counterparts, I nodded, then proceeded to walk just a few feet to the right. Everyone, even the usually stoic Itachi, gasped when I took out a dagger and cut my hand, letting the blood fall on the ground at my feet. When Rinoa came running over, I waved her off, and pointed down. As they all watched, an energy portal opened right there in the grass before us, and then the staircase came into view. I silently pointed for them to make their way down, and Itachi insisted upon going first, though im not sure if it was because he is a man, or because he simply likes danger. Just as my feet hit the first step, there came a terrible noise from underneath us, and the entire thing caved in. We all came falling down, on our quite shocked asses, I might add. When we were able to get up and look around, there she was, standing right before us- Advina. I always have to wonder how someone as truly vile as she can be beautiful, but yet she is and always has been. As Itachi and I helped my sisters get their bearings about them, Advina walked in a circle around us, laughing.   
"Amaira...tell me- why are you so foolish as to come here, in my own domain, to challenge me? You knew I was aware you were coming. After all...your sister looks like an overgrown insect because of our last encounter"  
Rinoa snickered at the insect comment, throwing a look at both me and Raina.  
"Told ya..." she said, which prompted Raina to give her a dirty look. This did not amuse Advina.  
"Stifle, you brats. What is this, some sort of family trait? None of you can keep your mouths shut for very long? Ah...it is not of any importance...what is of importance is that I am going to make quick work of all of you. Starting with...", she trailed off while looking us over,"...you.", she said, pointing her staff at Raina. Not a moment later, before we could really react, she blasted Raina with an energy force so strong that none of us could stand. Luckily for our youngest sister, Itachi threw her out of the way, and she was spared the full effects. We all got back to our feet, just in time to see Raina fly across the room, determined to destroy the one she so loathingly referred to as simply the "witch".

Raina  
With a fire now alight in her newly acquired eyes, Raina jumped the witch and proceeded to royally beat the shit out of Advina. "Raina, leave some for me and Rinoa," scolded Amaira. Raina easied up a bit and let the others have their shot at her. While Rinoa and Amaira took their turns on a smirking Advina, Raina walked over to Itachi and smiled. "Thanks for saving me, honey." Itachi smirked at her and ruffled her hair playfully. "Of course. I had to save you." Raina was about to lean in to kiss him when Rinoa and Amaira were sent into her in full force knocking all three to the ground.  
Itachi readied his katana and charged at the witch. Advina smirked and sent Itachi reeling with a single attack, knocking him unconscious. Raina's eyes flashed a dangerously bright red and she and her sisters stood in unison and jumped Advina all at once, pounding her, physically and magically. A dark energy began surrounding Advina as she sent the girls flying again. They landed on the ground in a hard thud and stood and gathered themselves. Raina's impatience grew thin and she unleashed an attack that would kill any normal magical being in an instant, but Advina dodged it and sent it back to her at double the strength.  
Raina dodged at the last second and watched as the attack hit a nearby tree and dissentergrated it. :Holy fucking hell that was close: she thought. Raina and Amaira combined attacks while Rinoa jumped Advina from behind and held her still. Raina and Amaira fired their attack and it hit Advina dead on. A thick cloud of smoke surrounded them, making them all cough. "Did we do it?" asked Rinoa. When the smoke cleared, Advina was weakend, but still standing there.   
"SHIT!" exclaimed Rinoa. "How did she survive that!"  
"I dont know," said Amaira. Raina, playing on a hunch, walked over to the witch, only to be surprised by a left hook to her jaw, sending her reeling across the room.  
Raina stood up and her sisters stood beside her and they looked at each other and nodded, then one by one, each girl's body glowed the color of their aura, Rinoa's blue, Amaira's red and Raina's black. The girls then combined powers and launched a massive attack at Advina. At the last second, Advina countered their attack, the result leading to a bright flash of lights, a huge bang and a huge cloud of smoke. "Again with the damn smoke!" Coughed Raina. Amaira yanked Raina out of the smoke and laid her next to her unconscious lover. "Rest now, Sister.." Raina eyed Amaira worriedly and scanned the scene. "Where's Rinoa? I dont see Rinoa. Where is she, Amaira?"

Rinoa

After the blast, I awoke hearing Raina call out for me. I screamed back that I was ok, I was somehow completely unscathed, but it seemed no one could hear me, as Raina, Amaira, and Itachi were all roaming about, calling my name. Confused and flustered, I began to walk towards them when something caught my eye...I looked down, and saw myself. I could hardly believe this for a moment, then looked again. There I was...on the ground, bleeding from the head. I was used to seeing my body from outside of it now, having dealt with this alot as of late, but this was different. I was completely thrown this time, there was no connection, no way back, as there always had been previously. I was truly seperated from my body...my soul, it was displaced. In other words, I was dead. Truly dead, no revival could bring me back from such a state. Suddenly, I could not take anymore of this, and let out a scream so loud that I was sure everyone in the underworld could hear it. At this, Amaira turned around, looked my way, but seemed to not see me, just my body on the ground.  
"RAINA!", she screamed as she ran to my side.  
Raina turned around, saw me there, and turned white. Amaira had already pulled my body into her lap before Raina got there, with Itachi trailing behind, looking shocked. I sat there, helpless, as my sisters tried frantically to save me, hitting me with energy, chanting, pleading, anything they could think of. It seemed like an eternity this went on, to no avail. I knew they would not be successful, and I just wanted to tell them it was ok to let me go, but as hard as I tried to reach out, to talk to them, to touch their shoulder, something- I could not break through. I was too far gone this time. I accepted this and sat there, crying, as my sisters tried endlessly to correct this heinous mistake. Amaira gave up first, sitting back on her knees and sobbing loudly, but Raina kept going, sure as she always was that she could undo this.  
"COME BACK!", was all I could hear her say as she repeatedly hit me with energy, frantic.  
Finally, unable to take anymore, Itachi pulled her away as she fought to break free. Amaira got up and went to her, putting an arm around her shoulder. As I tried to comprehend what this meant, I suddenly felt a manevolent presence at my back and turned around. Standing there was Advina, looking down at my lifeless form with a look not unlike disappointment on her face. I found at this moment that I still had the ability to read minds, and was able to discertain a brief thought...  
"...what now? how the hell am I going to get him here without the bait?..."  
I walked closer to her, trying to get something more, but all I got was the word "Blaine" before a great black bolt came from out of nowhere. I looked, and saw it had come from Raina, who was now charging Advina full force, but there was something different about her- she was glowing...all over, as was Amaira. Of course I didnt have much time to process this, as the screaming and fighting started again seconds later. Unable to do anything, I walked back to my body. At that moment, with the sounds going on around me, hearing my sister's voices, I saw a light come through from above me, and felt this incredible pull towards it. But even as I did, something else was pulling me back...a voice in the distance, saying to hold on. I had one final thought before I lost all sense of awareness-" I never even said goodbye to any of them, my sisters, my friends...Blaine..." 


	5. Ch5: Revival & Going Home

"Amaira, get Rinoa's body away from Advina, now! " screamed Raina as she continued to fight Advina. "No, I am not leaving you to fight her alone!" shouted Amaira. Raina snarled at her and heaved her at Rinoa's body. "Quit trying to be the bossy one and do as youre told for once, damnit! This isn't the time or the place to be bitchy!" Amaira sighed frustratedly and did as she was told. She picked up Rinoa's body and moved it to safety. "Itachi, you watch her while I help Raina." Itachi nodded and kept a close eye on her and eyed Raina from time to time. Amaira went back to the fight only to find Raina and Advina locked in a deadly fight of black bolts and lightening. Raina swung her now lightening filled fist at Advina and hit her head on, sending the witch rolling into a wall and slamming into it hard enough to leave a body print. Advina chuckled and cracked her neck. "Well done, insect girl. I see you are quite strong indeed."  
Raina smirked at her comment and bowed her head slightly. "I tend to keep a few tricks up my sleeve, hag. It's a witch thing, but I guess you wouldnt know about that, now would you, fraud?" The hatred poured from Advina's eyes. "You insolent little..." "Ah ah ah," tsked Raina. "Temper temper, hag." "HAG?" screeeched Advina. "That's it. You snotty little brat. I'll make you pay for that!" Itachi and Amaira looked at Raina in worry as Rinoa watched from her silent perch as well. Raina's body continued to glow as her power increased,as Amaira's became greater by the minute. "You see, HAG, we true witches can do more than measely spells and incants. Any true witch worth their spellbook is also a spirit medium." This garnered a wide-eyed look from all involved. "A medium?" inquired Amaira. Before Raina could answer, there was a terrible noice from above them, as if a nuclear bomb had exploded right on their heads. All of them ducked for cover, except Advina, who simply laughed. Rinoa, still floating about, found this curious, and moved closer to Advina so she could read her thoughts.

Concentrating all of her remaining energy on getting the complete thought, she was able to figure out what was amusing Advina so- something was coming...or someone. Just as she began to wonder if it could be Blaine, Rinoa started to feel a current in the room just as the ceiling caved in and a great blue light formed just to her right. Rinoa turned to see her sisters and Itachi staring at the blue enigma, which seemed to be hovering close to her body now. Itachi, suspicious, took an automatic defensive stance of both himself and the body, but backed down a bit when the light dimmed just enough for him to see the form of someone standing there. Amaira gasped, recognizing in an instant that it was, in fact, Blaine...but yet, it wasn't.  
"About time you showed," chuckled Raina. Blaine did not even look at her, as he was focused on the body laying before him. He leaned down and brushed the hair off Rinoa's face, then immediately turned around and began to talk to air, or so it seemed to the others. Little did they know that Rinoa was now standing right next to him.  
"Tell me what to do...tell me what her weaknesses are", he addressed the spirit only he could see, referring to Advina, who suddenly looked a tad bit frightened. Amaira looked confused, as did Itachi.  
"Who on earth are you talking to?", Itachi asked, clearly thinking this man had lost his mind. Raina, giving Blaine a knowing look, came closer and simply said "He is talking to Rinoa." Amaira, with a single tear running down her face, looked shocked.  
"She's still here?...I didnt think she was, because I couldnt see her this time...", she trailed off. Blaine, throwing a cold look in Advina's direction, asked Rinoa again.  
"Weaknesses...does she have any?" Rinoa looked at him, still a bit surprised herself that he could see her, and shook her head.

"None that I know of, aside from sheer ego...I do know that she wanted you here, she did this to get you here. Blaine, I dont know what she intends to do to you..." At this, he simply gave her a look, then turned to Advina.  
"You are going to regret every single moment of this...I promise you that."  
Advina laughed, raising an eyebrow. "Is that so? Well, well, Come to save your beloved?" She laughed loudly, then pointed towards the body on the ground, "Youre a bit late, I'm afraid. No matter what ghost you have been talking to, you cant change the fact that she is dead as a doornail. No amount of anger or diffuse blue light can change that. But since you're here...maybe you'll see fit to give back what is rightfully mine."  
Raina looked at Blaine in confusion. "What the hell do you have, damnit?" Blaine didnt answer, just kept looking at Advina with a steel gaze.  
"I dont have a damn thing that belongs to you."  
Advina shook her head." You see, thats where youre wrong...that power inside of you...the thing you call Fury...that is mine. And I want it back", she said , then raised her staff, which began to glow a bright purple. Raina, unamused, moved up beside Blaine, as did Amaira, then Blaine watched Rinoa position herself right behind Advina.  
As Advina gathered power, the rest of them watched with a certain amount of trepidation as Blaine began to give off the intense blue glow again.  
"You think this power is yours?", he said, smirking," I got news for you...you were just the opening act...in case you haven't noticed, you missed the main event. But you're going to have front row seats for the encore." Raina, Amaira, and Itachi all backed away a bit as the blue glow became brighter and the man they knew as Blaine transformed right before their eyes into the alter they knew Advina both feared and wanted to possess- Fury. Opening his now red eyes, he aimed a blue energy ball straight at Advina, which when she ducked, passed right through Rinoa. "HEY!...watch where you aim those things...,"she yelled, then realizing you have to be alive to get killed, gave it up. Fury stood there, building up his strength, as Advina's power reached it's full potential.  
"Fury, so we finally meet, "she looked at her staff, " now...should we see which of us has the real power here?" Fury did not move, just glared at her.

"Hey Cookie Monster, you gonna attack or am I going to have to do it for you?" Raina said smugly to the blue hulk of anger. Amaira stepped back, Itachi moved in, sure Fury would launch a blue flame at Raina, which he considered. Knowing this, Rinoa moved right in front of Raina, just as a form of distraction, knowing that Fury would be just as quick to knock her out the way if he so chose. Sensing that Rinoa was close, Raina immediately set about locking on her soul energy. Advina, annoyed by Raina's walking about, sighed loudly and came towards her.  
"What on earth are you doing? My lord, you are more annoying than a fly on the wall..."  
Raina spoke to her while concentrating. "I'm locking onto my sister's soul energy, you insolent hag. There are three types of energy in the physical body; adrenaline, which is a quick rush of energy, aural energy, which is less known and harder to spot and soul energy. You see, the soul has it's own energy signature. its the hardest to sense unless you are a spirit medium, which I am."  
Advina rolled her eyes. " I know I know...for the love of the goddess, I know. What good is that going to do you, you lunatic?" Raina smirked at her, then threw a knowing look at Amaira. "You'll see". Just then, Raina finally got a lock on Rinoa and began chanting. Advina, realizing what she was about to do, stepped back and threw a bolt from her staff at Raina, who flew back against the wall. At this, as Itachi rushed to her aid, Fury moved forward so fast Amaira didnt even see him until he had Advina by the neck, holding her off the ground. Amaira moved beside Fury as he let go of Advina, yet she still hung in the air, as if suspended there. Amaira realized that he was holding her there by sheer power of the mind. As Advina raised her staff, Fury raised one hand, and with a slight movement, threw Advina across the room, just as her staff discharged a bolt so massive it knocked even Fury to the ground. As he got up, now even more angry, Advina shot another bolt at Amaira...but instead hit Raina, who was suddenly standing right in front of her sister. Advina, confused, walked right over and looked Raina straight in the face. Breaking her concentration, Raina opened her eyes, revealing that one remained purple and one was now Rinoa's infamous blue. All looked at her in awe as Raina/Rinoa spoke.

"You want power, "both voices spoke in unison," youre going to get it." The sisters locked eyes on Advina and let out a loud snarl.  
"Now it's time you pay for what you have done."   
As Fury came to stand next to her, Raina began to radiate a great black and blue aura. Amaira, knowing what was coming, joined the frontline and began to build her own power. Advina, suddenly nervous looking, closed her eyes and collected her thoughts...and moments later a great purple forcefield surrounded her.  
"Get through that. I dare you...", she taunted. Raina just tilted her head, let out a small laugh, Rinoa's laugh, and with a flick of her wrist, shot a blast of combined energy at Advina. Unable to penetrate the barrier at first, she kicked it up a bit, putting both hands in front of her and pushing all of their combined magic into the energy stream. Sensing her strain, Amaira let loose with her own energy stream, which combined with her sisters'. As the strain became worse, Raina's face began to blur with Rinoa's and then, for a brief moment, Rinoa stood on her own beside her sisters, with Fury standing in wait on the other side. Then, just as the barrier around Advina collapsed, Amaira screamed to Fury.  
"NOW. You have to finish this, they cant go on", she said, then watched Raina/Rinoa sink to the ground, unconscious. Fury, not waiting to find out their condition, threw himself at Advina, grabbing her and taking flight, rising up out of the great hole he had blast in the ceiling upon arrival, with Advina in one hand. She lost grip on her staff, and it fell back to the ground in front of Amaira, shattering and sending dark purple energy everywhere. Amaira looked up through the haze and saw only a bright blue light above her. Itachi, sensing danger, came and grabbed Raina/Rinoa and Amaira's wrist and pulled them to the safety of the corner where he had Rinoa's body. It was just in time, as a moment later, Fury, in a fit of rage, threw Advina down to the floor. She hit the ground with a sickening thud, and laid there, not moving. Fury, not done yet, landed next to her. Looking down on the clearly defenseless witch before him, he contemplated the energy built in his hand for a moment, then pulled back and threw it at her, dissolving her into nothing more than dust on impact.

In the moments after, the silence was unnerving, as Amaira and Itachi walked towards Fury, unsure as to what he did or how he did it. He looked up, rage still in his eyes, and began to look around. He walked directly over to where Rinoa's body lay, stepping over Raina in the process. Itachi made a vain attempt to stop him, but he just walked right past him and picked Rinoa up, readying himself to take flight again, just as Raina sat up and screamed"STOP!".  
Fury turned, angry, and looked at her. Raina, unsteady, stood up and once again repeated,"Stop. You cant take her body from here...this is where her spirit is...Or...was...", she trailed off, looking worried. Amaira, sensing her panic, rushed over. "What is it?".  
Raina looked around frantically, then suddenly burst into tears.  
"She's not here! She's gone! She's gone now...I dont sense her, I dont see her...Rinoa...she's just...gone." Amaira, taken aback, looked towards Fury as Itachi took Raina into his arms. Suddenly looking conflicted, Fury laid Rinoa's body on the ground and stared at it. He shook his head as he heard Blaine talking to him from somewhere within.

"You know what has to be done, now do it, damnit. Dont stall on me, you do this. You give her back to me. You have half of my life, you give me this." Fury, knowing this would mean giving up much of his power, hesitated, pondering escape. As he contemplated his next action, Raina began to scream at him.  
"WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR! I know you can help her! I know you can...now DO IT!" Raina fell back against Itachi, drained. Fury looked down at Rinoa's lifeless form, and grudgingly picked her up. As Amaira, Raina, and Itachi watched with baited breath, Fury held Rinoa's body against his chest, then wrapped his wings around her and closed his eyes. As they stood there, spellbound, blue sparks began to flicker around Fury and Rinoa as the blue glow returned, this time even brighter and more radiant. Itachi shielded his eyes as the glow became so intense it filled the room. Suddenly, an energy stream akin to a solar flare burst forth from Fury and found it's way back down, into Rinoa's body. Amaira stared, slackjawed, as Raina simply watched, waiting for the final result, prepared to give it a shot herself if it didnt work. As another energy stream exploded in front of them, Itachi pulled Raina and Amaira farther back, unsure of what such energy would do to a living being. They closed their eyes, sure that the entire place would go up in flames any moment, but just as quickly as it had begun, suddenly, it was over. They opened their eyes to see Fury drop Rinoa, then stumble back, dazed. Raina and Amaira ran to Rinoa's side, lifting her head off the ground, as Fury and Itachi looked on.

"Rinoa?", Raina said lightly, timidly, looking down at her sister. Amaira began to cry, as Rinoa still lay unresponsive, cold. Raina, enraged, looked up at Fury.  
" What happened? Why isnt she back!" As she glared holes in him, Fury's form began to soften and give way, and in the blink of an eye, was replaced by Blaine. Amaira looked at him, then at Rinoa, then pulled a hesitant Raina away from her sister's body so that Blaine could be next to her. He leaned down, then sat, pulling Rinoa close to him. He said nothing, just simply put his forehead to hers, and closed his eyes. The other three remained motionless, waiting for something, anything, to happen. Blaine, opening his eyes, got a small smile on his face as he whispered into Rinoa's ear.  
" I know youre in there, so you might as well quit being dramatic and come back to us, Gorgeous"   
Raina, leaning into Itachi, leaned forward as Rinoa slowly opened one eye, then the other. Blaine smiled at her as she looked up at him, confused.  
"Am I...im back?" He nodded at her.  
"You sure are, Gorgeous. How you feeling?" He sat her up a bit. She rubbed her head, then looked around.  
"Where's the hag?" Raina laughed at this, and Blaine looked up and around, getting a playful smirk on his face.  
"Oh...here, there...everywhere" Rinoa looked lost, and Raina laughed loudly through her leftover tears as she came walking over. "She's dust, sissy...literally."

Rinoa looked wideeyed, then began laughing hysterically. "Fitting, I say" She sat up, then got to her feet with Blaine and Raina's help. Amaira, in disbelief, looked her over, then grabbed her and hugged her so tight she thought she might break.  
"Hey...I just got back...attempt to refrain from squeezing the life out of me until tomorrow." Everyone laughed at this, as Raina remarked, " Oh yeah...she's fine". Rinoa turned to Blaine, who suddenly noticed something off.  
"Your eyes...Rinoa...theyre different." Raina, curious, looked at her sister.  
"Hot damn he's right...theyre darker and brighter all at the same time...but still blue, so dont freak out." Rinoa shrugged, then threw herself against Blaine, putting her arms around his neck.   
"Now who's strangling people?", he joked. Rinoa looked up at him, then put her head on his shoulder.  
"I was scared...I thought it was over for me. But then, I just knew...", she trailed off, looked up at him again, "I knew you were coming". She smiled at him, then turned to look at her sisters and Itachi, sighing.  
"You ok?", Itachi asked, ready to get the hell out of there. Rinoa nodded.  
" I just have one question, " Rinoa said, looking up at the sky, then at her sisters, then at Blaine.  
"Can we get out of here now? Cause im getting witch dust in my lungs."  
Raina looked at her as if she were insane, then bust out laughing, as did the others. Blaine, amused, grabbed her and looked her square in the eyes.   
"Ready when you are."


End file.
